The objective of this proposal is to continue to study the effects of cancer chemotherapeutic agents on somatomedin generated activity both in vivo and in vitro. The effect of these drugs on S35 incorporation into uronic acid, C14 serine into protein and H3 thymidine into DNA, will be determined using the plasma of rats which have been treated with one or more of these drugs. Attempts will be made to correlate the effect of drugs used in the SWCCSG with growth in children, growth hormone concentrations, and plasma somatomedin activity. The relationship of these metabolic functions to exacerbations and remissions of the disease process and adequacy of therapy will also be attempted.